


【豪洛】戒指

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】戒指

他们后来常在天台约会。

伍世豪腿已经好了，拄着手杖登顶并不费力时，他同雷洛说，洛哥，我要结婚了。肯赏脸吗？

他问得轻松，对回答胸有成竹。

雷洛转头看他，笑了，说，当然，恭喜你。

他的手就搭在台沿上，婚戒很大，想藏也无处藏。

于是索性不藏，大大方方摊在那里，扣在那里，锁在那里。

他们同时看着那枚戒指，雷洛还在笑，说，我给你买个更好的。

一切他有的，伍世豪都可以分走。

伍世豪的爱憎都比雷洛直接得多，他简单，不作雷洛式的斡旋。

他扣住了雷洛那只手，十指交叉，他问雷洛在想什么。

雷洛说，在想那天，若你死了怎么办。

伍世豪哑然失笑，他说，我倒是没有想过。

毕竟他已经把雷洛活着带了出来。

但既然提起，他就想了一想，说，那这条命就算还你，也很好。

雷洛没说话，手骤然抓紧了，于是伍世豪又笑着哄他，贴着耳朵同他讲：开玩笑的，还没干死你，我不甘心。

雷洛浑身发热，勾着他的脖子就吻了过去。

伍世豪在这种时候格外不讲究，雷洛却很喜欢，那超出他平日的生活，超越他的理性。

他们混乱地接吻，忙着把对方的衬衣从裤子里抽出来，忙着解对方扣得过紧的皮带。

嘴唇不愿有片刻分开但因为动作的激烈而不得不分开片刻，雷洛说，会有人——

外面都是我的人，不会有人来。

伍世豪又有些坏地顶他一下，隔着裤子也威猛极了，调笑他：或者你叫一叫，也许就有人来看了。

雷洛脸发起热来，又顺从地配合他脱自己的裤子。

直到被脚步声打断，猪油仔抓着装菠萝油和鸳鸯奶茶的纸袋，僵成了天台上的一根晾衣杆。

雷洛把自己的裤子穿好，白衬衫挂在身上，给风刮得更猛，他朝晾衣杆走过去，说，给我，别撒了。

于是三个人在天台上吃菠萝油，喝鸳鸯。

肥仔荣入狱了，两年。雷洛说不会放过他，果然没有放过他。

伍世豪反应平淡，说，洛哥你说什么，那就是什么好了。

一点都看不出凶狠的样子，能凶狠到要把他的洛哥给干死。

他现在看来是谦恭的，被驯服的。

雷洛拍拍仍在发愣的猪油仔，说，找人在监狱里也“关照”一下他。

猪油仔才反应过来，嗯嗯应了两声，雷洛拉他过来，说，不要告诉别人。

猪油仔一脸迷惘又恍然大悟：洛哥你说什么，肥仔荣吗？我知道。

雷洛相信他已经把刚才的事情忘了。

他虽然有那种把伍世豪引见给自家岳父的恶趣味在涌动，但真正被捅出去的后果他还是明白的。

还是做兄弟最好。

伍世豪已经等不及，搂过他的腰往楼下去，说，陪我去挑戒指。

戒指要自己选呀。

我想戴你喜欢的啊，洛哥。

END


End file.
